


trash bat

by bokutoma



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Allura (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Japanese Keith (Voltron), Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Has Anxiety, M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Samoan Hunk (Voltron), Slightly Aged up, Trans Pidge | Katie Holt, anyway i still fucking love the characters so sorry if i get shit wrong, but like, chatfic, duh - Freeform, fuck yeah, half and half tex who, i literally didn't even watch the last three seasons, listen i know it's 2020 and we all hate voltron bc it has some INCREDIBLY shitty writing, sorry for using this like my gd diary, these are my comfort characters, this is foR ME, voltron canon? don't know her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutoma/pseuds/bokutoma
Summary: college is fucking scary, especially for a high school dropout, a kid genius, and a guy who panics over everything[chatfic]
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Others TBD
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	1. anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> i. i have no words. i'm so sorry.
> 
> like i said, i never watched the last three (?) seasons. i was super obsessed and willing to overlook all the flaws in the show until it. got worse.
> 
> i've done another chatfic before, but you can see where i stopped watching because i just. dropped off lol
> 
> so anyway... this

**modge pidge** added **lord of the legs** and **hunkules** to **holy shit it's here**

 **modge pidge:** i was gonna be cool but i'm freaking out

 **modge pidge:** it's here

 **lord of the legs** set nickname to **lancito**

 **lancito:** ur telling ME

 **hunkules:** yeah it is. not going great over here. lance's mom called me and asked me to bring over my stress cookies.

 **hunkules:** which is what i baked them for! but like. we're dying.

 **lancito:** ALL OF YOU ARE EQUIPPED FOR THIS

 **modge pidge:** SO ARE YOU

 **lancito:** NO I'M NOT, KID GENIUS

 **hunkules:** lance.

 **lancito:** NO I'M NOT, TEEN GENIUS

 **modge pidge:** i am also a teen

 **hunkules:** you are also really smart, lance.

 **hunkules:** there is concrete evidence of this.

 **lancito:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **lancito:** what if i fuck up? what if i ask a really stupid question and the professors hate me? what if i CRY in CLASS?

 **modge pidge:** but like. what if you don't do any of that

 **lancito:** BUT WHAT IF I DOOOOO

 **hunkules:** you won't. but if you do, you'll win everyone over anyway, because that's just who you are.

 **modge pidge:** suddenly i feel so much better about my nerves

 **lancito:** PIDGE

 **modge pidge:** good talking to you nerds.

**Takashi** added **kogurt, modge pidge,** and **matte** to **Good luck!**

 **modge pidge:** ah, a dose of dad normalcy

 **Takashi:** No comment.

 **matte:** lol are the others kicking up a fuss

 **modge pidge:** yeah :/ say something nice to lance if you remember

 **kogurt:** why did you wake me up?

 **Takashi:** Keith, you have class today. It is the literal first day. Don't miss it, please.

 **matte:** snzzzz

 **matte:** guess who gets to sleep in, fuckers

 **kogurt:** i will drive my car into your house.

 **Takashi:** That's my house too, you know.

 **kogurt:** do i look like i fuckin care

 **modge pidge:** i take it back none of you are going to gently cradle me and tell me i'm gonna do great

 **matte:** lol wat you would bite our heads off

 **modge pidge:** that's not the point matthew

 **kogurt:** stfu i can get twenty more minutes 

**Takashi:** You know how to silence your phone. It's why you never answer my texts.

 **matte:** lol

 **modge pidge:** lol

 **kogurt:** lol.

**Takashi > kogurt**

**Takashi:** You're going to do great today! :)

 **kogurt:** shut up i'm trying to sleep

 **Takashi:** Do I look like I care

 **kogurt:** fuck you.

 **kogurt:** thanks though.

* * *

 **lancito** renamed **holy shit it's here** to **i hate it here**

 **lancito:** man wtf

 **hunkules:** have we reached acceptance?

 **lancito:** WHY DOES MY SYLLABUS HAVE A DIFFERENT DUE DATE FOR WEVRYTHIGN THAN THE ASSIGNMENTS THEMSELVES

 **modge pidge:** wevrythign

 **hunkules:** yeah ngl that is. pretty wack.

 **lancito:** i'm not a math guy! why tf is this harder than it has to be!

 **hunkules:** "not a math guy"

 **modge pidge:** "scores well on the sat without a calculator"

 **lancito:** it's DIFFERENT

 **modge pidge:** it's literally not

 **modge pidge:** but also can we talk abt how wack it is that we have to take a "welcome to college" class

 **modge pidge:** clearly i know what i'm doing. i know how to study

 **hunkules:** have you ever done it?

 **modge pidge:** OCCASIONALLY

 **modge pidge:** man the homophobia in here is off the charts

 **lancito:** DID I HEAR HOMO

 **hunkules:** go to class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nicknames  
> lancito - lance  
> hunkules - hunk  
> modge pidge - pidge  
> kogurt - keith  
> Takashi - shiro  
> matte - matt

**i hate it here**

**modge pidge** added **blue eyes white dragon**

 **lancito:** OH SHIT LURA IN THE HOUSEEEEE

 **lancito:** babes i missed u so fuckin much

 **blue eyes white dragon:** i am well rested enough to respond to this graciously, so thank you babes <333

 **lancito:** blesst

 **hunkules:** so... how was everyone's first day?

 **lancito:** i actually did not have a single panic attack the whole day!

 **blue eyes white dragon:** KING

 **lancito:** so i had so much leftover anxious energy that i didn't get to sleep until like. four in the morning help

 **blue eyes white dragon:** crown rescinded, bitch.

 **hunkules:** yeah, your mom called me and asked me if things were actually going as well as you said they were.

 **lancito:** ayo why doesn't she even ASK me before calling u

 **modge pidge:** bc ur a bitch ass liar lol

 **lancito:** yeah well ur user makes my head hurt it doesn't even roll of the tongue

 **modge pidge:** why are u saying it bitch

 **modge pidge:** can't even grammar bitch

 **modge pidge:** it is true tho

 **modge pidge** set nickname to **modge podge**

 **hunkules:** anyway. can literally anyone else answer my question

 **blue eyes white dragon:** every day is hell when you're not a little baby freshman.

 **lancito:** hello???? this is what u signed up for when u decided u were going to be a ceo, queen

 **blue eyes white dragon:** cut the snark if you still want me to drop a nice word in with a professor or two.

 **lancito:** ma'am yes ma'am

 **blue eyes white dragon:** anyway it's going to be a hellish semsester, so hunk, if you could be a dear and put aside a coffee or two in the mornings...

 **hunkules:** and you'll get the discount, naturally.

 **modge podge:** semsester

 **blue eyes white dragon:** if you change my nickname, i. will. kill. you.

 **lancito** set **blue eyes white dragon** 's nickname to **semsester**

 **lancito:** OH SHIT HOLD UP

 **lancito** set **semsester** 's nickname to **blue eyes white dragon**

 **blue eyes white dragon:** damn straight

 **blue eyes white dragon:** _anyway,_ thank you, hunk. you're a darling and a dear and the absolute love of my life.

 **modge podge:** shit up lance it's my turn to talk

 **lancito:** ew no

 **lancito:** also i wasn't FUCKING talking

 **modge podge:** i'm vibing tbh lance and i have freshman comp together and we're gonna take on all these fucking losers

 **hunkules:** i'm still so sad i don't have it with you guys.

 **lancito:** thats just homophobia baby!!!!!

 **modge podge:** anyway that's all from me what's up hunk

 **hunkules:** it's actually pretty great! i was a little nervous, considering i took a year off, but from the intros in the education class, most people are actually way older than us??? it's kind of crazy :0

 **blue eyes white dragon:** that definitely is something you'll come to learn. you are nowhere near the _most_ anything here.

 **lancito:** is that a challenge

 **hunkules:** LANCE NO

 **blue eyes white dragon:** anyway i've got to go. lots of work to do. ta xx

 **lancito:** adios mi amor

 **hunkules:** bye!

**modge podge:** _ta_

**matte** renamed **Good luck!** to **da boyz**

 **matte:** ayo how we doin 

**matte:** i got three thousan d cafeeine in me and i'm doin fine

 **modge podge:** HELLO????

 **matte:** oh hey u s=chagbge your user

 **Takashi:** Imagine trying to stop him.

 **modge podge:** cheers 2 that

 **kogurt:** hey who the fuck actually sends their picture in those introduction assignments

 **matte:** freeks

 **matte:** frekas

 **modge podge** set **matte** 's nickname to **freek**

 **freek:** hell yeah

 **Takashi:** He's hot, isn't he?

 **kogurt:** what

 **kogurt:** i literally didn't even say anything abt the person

 **Takashi:** So I was right.

 **Takashi:** He is hot.

 **kogurt:** i am going to fucking kill you

 **Takashi:** Now I've been having a good couple of days, thank you so much! I'm Coran's TA, and we're going to have loads of fun!

 **freek:** god u sound liek a nutcase

 **modge podge:** bitch u type like a nutcase

 **freek:** why would u side w him oover me, ur own brother

 **kogurt:** bc shiro has the snacks

 **freek:** fuck u right

 **freek:** anyway i'm crashig latr y'all

**Takashi > kogurt**

**Takashi:** Glad you're making friends :)

 **kogurt:** fuck OFF


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nicknames  
> lancito - lance  
> hunkules - hunk  
> modge podge - pidge  
> kogurt - keith  
> Takashi - shiro  
> freek - matt  
> blue eyes white dragon - allura

**Keith Kogane**

**Subject: Introduction**

Hi, I'm Keith. I'm 19, nearly 20, and I got my GED last year. School wasn't really for me, but I'm hopeful that college will be different now that I'm pursuing what I actually want to do. I was born and raised in Texas for most of my life, but I moved here last year with my brother, and I enjoy the music scene here. I plan on majoring in either art or music, and, depending on how classes go, minoring in the other. Hopefully, this class helps me adjust to being in school again since I'm out of the habit. Other than that, I'm really not sure what else there is to share about me that anyone would really find interesting... I have two pets (a dog named Kosmo and a snake named Ruby), I used to be really into competitive gaming, and I guess I have a pretty decent singing voice. I look forward to getting to know you guys.

> **Lance McClain**
> 
> **RE: Introduction**
> 
> Hey Keith! I'm Lance. I turned 19 pretty recently, but that's still something we have in common! I took a gap year before enrolling, so we can be freshman buddies! It's cool to hear that you're into art! I'm more of a writer, but I always thought it would be cool to be able to draw out what I was writing. I sing as well, but it's more like a hobby than anything serious. I hope we can get to know each other better as the semester goes on! I think we could totally be friends.

**Lance McClain**

**Subject: My Introduction**

Hey all! I'm Lance McClain, and I think it's super awesome to be here! I took a gap year after graduation, so I really missed being social in this sort of environment! I plan on majoring in Creative Writing, but my friend is really persuading me to take a look into business as well... Who knows, maybe I'll be behind the next viral brand Twitter account. I've lived here all my life, but my family is originally from Cuba, so I like to think I'm at least a little bit from there as well, considering all the times we've visited. If you guys have any pointers for small stores and locally-run activities to do here, let me know! My friends and I like to hit them up as much as we can. As much as I'm sure I'll probably need to learn more about my learning style, I can't wait to get to know you all more than anything. I don't know if everything I've said technically counts as three fun facts, so I'll give you some more: my betta fish Flounder is the love of my life, my best friend is teaching me how to bake, and I'm _huge_ into first-person shooter games. 

_[image attached]_

> **Nyma Qadir**
> 
> **RE: My Introduction**
> 
> Hey Lance, I'm Nyma. I went into college right after high school, so even though it seems like we might be the same age, I can totally show you the ropes ;). Shoot me a message if you want to know some _real_ hotspots, and maybe I'll check out some of yours too. 

* * *

**i hate it here**

**lancito:** i think i got flirted with in the introduction thread in education?

 **modge podge:** who would even

 **hunkules:** that is. odd.

 **hunkules:** not that you aren't perfectly handsome! but how would they know that.

 **hunkules:** also wtf.

 **lancito:** i attached a selfie lol

 **blue eyes white dragon:** LOL nobody does that.

 **lancito:** like hunk said i am perfectly handsome

 **modge podge:** i straight up don't even believe you

 **lancito:** oh yeah? well straight up take this

_[image sent]_

**modge podge:** that doesn't even make sense

 **modge podge:** ALSO WHAT

 **hunkules:** do you think she realizes that she's going to get points deducted for not writing enough AND using emojis?

 **blue eyes white dragon:** hunk, she doesn't exactly strike me as the type to care.

 **blue eyes white dragon:** also, lance, you sound so adorable in your response to whoever is above you. :) 

**blue eyes white dragon:** that's my son. :)

 **lancito:** hello that is NOT the point

 **lancito:** kinda hope she's cute...

 **modge podge:** OHMYGOD

 **modge podge** set **lancito** 's nickname to **loverboy**

 **modge podge:** probably givign u too much credit but

 **loverboy:** silence 

**loverboy:** anyway i have 2 go panic that i've somehow already missed an assignment and i'll never fix it and flunk out of college bye!

 **hunkules:** oh mood

**da boyz**

**Takashi:** Are we making friends yet?

 **freek:** ayo kashi when r u gonna stop acting like a father w two mortgages and 2.5 children 

**Takashi:** Give it a week, honestly. I'm kind of in work mode all the time, but as soon as I convince the department that this is a shitty medium for serious conversations and not "hip", I'll be back in action.

 **kogurt:** why are grown ass adults so weird

 **modge podge:** amen

 **modge podge:** buuuuuut

 **modge podge:** speaking of friendssssss

 **freek:** lol are u trying to convince them 2 be friends w ur friends

 **modge podge:** they're fun! and they're at least a _little_ your friends by proxy, matthew

 **Takashi:** I think that's a great idea! I've heard a few things about them from Matt, and they sound like great people. 

**Takashi:** Keith?

 **kogurt:** if i have to

 **modge podge:** oh, you definitely do

 **kogurt:** fuck it. fine. but don't do it until i'm done with my writing assignment

 **modge podge:** hurry up then

 **kogurt:** fuck off. 

**kogurt:** see y'all later

 **modge podge:** bye <3 /s


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nicknames  
> loverboy - lance  
> hunkules - hunk  
> modge podge - pidge  
> kogurt - keith  
> Takashi - shiro  
> freek - matt  
> blue eyes white dragon - allura

**modge podge > kogurt**

**modge podge:** are u done with ur freshman comp assignment

 **kogurt:** no wtf shiro made me have a family dinner yesterday

 **modge podge:** that's like a couple hours what did u do after that

 **kogurt:** i fucking went to sleep i'm in the middle of a lecture rn

 **modge podge:** LOLLLLLL

 **modge podge:** sucker

 **kogurt:** when do YOUR lectures start

 **modge podge:** not in the mornings mfer

 **kogurt:** you don't have a single morning class???? as a freshman???

 **modge podge:** my earliest class is at ten

 **kogurt:** fucker

 **modge podge:** anyway u should have done ur assignment i'm introducing u to all my friends

 **kogurt:** IN THE MIDDLE OF LECTURE????

 **modge podge:** not like u were paying much attention anyway

 **kogurt:** lol true

**modge podge** added **kogurt, loverboy, blue eyes white dragon, Takashi, freek,** and **hunkules** to **and if you're gonna call me icky**

 **loverboy:** MAKE SURE U PUT AN M IN FRONT OF IT

 **modge podge:** u are possibly the only man

 **loverboy:** also lol what is this

 **loverboy:** WAIT ARE THESE THE YEEHAWS

 **kogurt:** what the fuck

 **Takashi:** lol

 **freek:** THESE THE YEEHAWS

 **loverboy:** is that loml matthew 

**freek:** is that loml lance

 **loverboy:** AYYYYYYYYY

 **kogurt:** god i am in the midle of lecture pls leave me alone

 **modge podge:** midle

 **hunkules:** midle

 **blue eyes white dragon:** midle

 **kogurt:** WHERE ARE Y'ALL COMING FROM

 **Takashi:** Keith, why are you talking if you're in class

 **kogurt:** bc i'm going fuckin nuts n also pidge is a bitch ass liar

 **loverboy:** monsieur keith on that good shit

 **loverboy:** the truth

 **loverboy:** i am so tired

 **kogurt:** god i hate it here

 **kogurt:** don't expect me to speak for a bit we're breaking out into groups

_Breaking out into groups.... You're in Group 3!_

**Hunk Garrett:** Hey guys!

 **Nyma Qadir:** hey lol

 **Keith Kogane:** Hi. I did the lecture notes already in my free time. Should I just give the answers?

 **Nyma Qadir:** yes king

 **Ezor Montressor:** if u wanna! the questions aren't super complicated imo so i think it would be okay

 **Hunk Garrett:** To be honest, I did the same thing. 

_[distorted audio]_

**Keith Kogane:** wtf was that

 **Nyma Qadir:** lol sorry that was my dog

 **Keith Kogane:** what kind

 **Nyma Qadir:** he's a mutt lol

 **Keith Kogane:** I love him

 **Ezor Montressor:** LOL

 **Hunk Garrett:** Let me turn on my camera and I'll show you guys.

 **Nyma Qadir:** our hero

**and if you're gonna call me icky**

**kogurt:** okay done

 **modge podge:** INTRO TIME

 **hunkules:** wait hold up. are you keith kogane

 **kogurt:** uhhh yeah why

 **hunkules:** lol i'm in your math class.

 **kogurt:** oh uh

 **kogurt:** hunk garrett?

 **hunkules:** that's me!

 **modge podge:** small world

 **loverboy:** wait UR keith kogane?????

 **kogurt:** we established that

 **loverboy:** i commented on ur intro in educ but u didn't comment on mine :(

 **Takashi:** LOL

 **kogurt:** okay?

 **loverboy:** we could have struck up a beautiful friendship keith :(

 **kogurt:** uhh who are you

 **loverboy:** GASP

 **blue eyes white dragon:** it's a fair question, you know.

 **loverboy:** et tu, allura?

 **modge podge:** INTROS. NOW.

 **freek:** moderator pidge on da case

 **modge podge:** i'm pidge, all of u fucking know that. any pronouns, any time. baby of the family and also way smarter than u. lesbian baybee. double majoring in chemical and mechanical engineering

 **freek:** deabtanle

 **modge podge:**...

 **freek:** that's fair

 **freek:** anyway i'm matt, pidge's bro, prone to insane typos, he/him, bisexual icon, and i know most of u. 

**loverboy:** i'll go next!

 **freek:** (attention whore)

 **loverboy:** pot

 **freek:** did not sign up to be the comic relief

 **kogurt:** but you do it so well

 **loverboy:** ANYWAY i'm lance, bicon, he/him, and i know pidge from high schooollllll

 **loverboy:** also! creative writing major and darling meme queen

 **kogurt:** keith. he/him. undecided

 **loverboy:** boring intro dude

 **loverboy:** where is ur pizzazz~

 **hunkules:** skirting past that

 **hunkules:** i'm hunk! he/him or they/them (i'm trying new pronouns to see if they fit me. i'm wondering!) i'm undecided as well, and i love to bake! also! i would qualify myself as pan

 **Takashi:** Hi! I'm Shiro (Takashi is my first name, but it's not what i go by), he/him pronouns, and I'm gay. I'm in grad school, and I know the Holts as long time neighbors before they moved.

 **blue eyes white dragon:** i suppose that makes me last!

 **loverboy:** but never least, queen

 **blue eyes white dragon:** i know <3

 **blue eyes white dragon:** i'm allura, i'm a junior, and i'm a business major! consider me sapphic, i use she/her pronouns, and i know lance, pidge, and hunk from high school. 

**kogurt:** can i fucking go back to lecture

 **loverboy:** nice to meet you too keith <3

 **modge podge:** jesus fine. bye. 

**blue eyes white dragon:** talk to you lot later!

 **Takashi:** Bye!


End file.
